


The Spider Fic

by Anonymous



Series: The Fic Series [11]
Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, minecraft youtube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Arachnophobia, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, No Lube, Porn With Plot, Spiders, Spit As Lube, spider!sapnap, spidernap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Who dares to enter the cave of Sappitus Nappitus the Spidernap,” bellows the creature.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: The Fic Series [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931926
Comments: 46
Kudos: 130
Collections: anonymous





	The Spider Fic

**Author's Note:**

> u know whats up by now. minors dont read, if dteam wants this down it goes down.

Lighting strikes, lighting up the pitch black forest for a moment, rain pouring down. George’s boot slips across the mushy forest floor and he grips onto Dream’s arm to stay standing. Dream glances at George, the light from his torch threatening to die from the rain. 

Dream leads them along a cliff side, hoping to find an awning or something to duck under and wait out the storm. George yelps as he slips again, falling backward onto his ass. Dream helps him up, considering trying to wipe any amount of the mud off of his back but the heavy rainfall makes it useless.

They continue on, the rain now soaking all the way through Dream’s hoodie. George’s jeans and t-shirt clearly hanging heavy with rain. 

Up ahead in the cliff Dream spots a cave. “Come on George,” he grips George’s hand in his own, dragging him along as they make their way towards the cave.

Immediately upon entering the cave the uncomfortable weight and texture of their clothes becomes evident. The cave is pitch black and seems to go deeper, random patches of webs hanging from the walls and ceiling. 

“George you hold the torch while I try to get a fire started,” Dream hands the torch to George and decides against trying to light any of the soaked wood from the forest. He takes a few steps deeper into the cave, but the infinite darkness of it keeps him rooted. “Uh… nevermind…”

George laughs bitterly, sitting down, “Well at least we can’t get any wetter.”

Dream laughs as well, joining him on the ground, “True… Though I do wish we’d come out here earlier so we could avoid all this dumb rain.”

George shrugs.

“Or that we’d thought to bring a change of clothes or something.”

“You can take your shirt off Dream, I don’t care.”

“I wasn’t-” Dream stumbles over his words. The forest is warm still from the summer weather and humidity. The rain and his wet clothes only makes it feel like actual soup for air. He’d be lying if he said taking his clothes off wasn’t actually appealing. “I don’t  _ need _ to.”

George rolls his eyes, “Okay well while you melt down about homie code I’m going to take off these wet rags.” George pulls his shirt off over his head, handing the torch to Dream. Dream licks his lips and tires to keep his eyes off of George’s bare stomach and chest…

“Uh maybe…”

George tosses his boots off, his socks following right after.

“Maybe keep…”

George reaches to unbutton his jeans and raises an eyebrow at Dream. “Keep what?”

“Ne-nevermind,” Dream’s face lights up and he looks down at the dirty stone floor.

George struggles to peel himself out of his wet jeans but manages, then takes the torch back from Dream. “Okay, I can turn around or whatever for you if you want,” he teases.

Dream smiles and pushes his shoulder, “Shut up, idiot.” Dream tugs his hoodie off, then shoes and socks. He debates keeping his shorts and shirt on but the humid air and uncomfortable way they stick to him is too much. 

They sit together silently, wearing only their wet underwear, the torchlight barely illuminating their faces. Sweat rolls down Dream's back.

"So I guess we're just gonna wait out this storm…" Dream tries to keep his eyes anywhere other than George's crotch.

Lightning strikes and George jumps, pushing himself into Dream's chest. Instinctively he wraps his arms around George.

They sit like that for a moment.

And then Dream feels something on his leg. Something small and itchy. It crawls across his leg. 

Dream jumps away from George, shrieking and wildly brushing at his leg to get the feeling to go away. A spider drops to the floor before scurrying further into the cave.

Squinting his eyes, he tries to follow it, before he notices more spider shapes marching into the depths of the cave. Dream screams and ducks behind George, as if using him as a human shield. 

"George there's fucking spiders everywhere." Dream's shaking, unable to keep a steady footing now that he's noticed all the bugs.

George glances around and makes a face when he spots the single file trails of spiders, leading into the cave. "This is like something right out of Harry Potter." George takes a step forward and Dream holds him back.

"Wait, no, you can't- don't get closer."

George laughs, "It's gonna be okay, I just want to see where they lead. For all we know they lead to some driftwood we can use for a fire."

Dream protests again but George keeps going. Not wanting to be left behind, Dream keeps pace. His skin feels prickly and as if spiders are crawling all over him. The cave gets colder and drier the further they go. 

They pass some bones on the ground that they assume belong to whatever animals and the spider webs become even more common, some stretching ceiling to floor.

Their hands are gripped together tightly, Dream cowering behind George. Neither of them particularly enjoys spiders. The fear only made worse by the feeling of then crawling all over their bare skin.

The cave opens into some sort of giant cavern, it’s impossible to see exactly how big the cavern is, their torch only illuminating a few feet around them. Candles are set up around the cavern in ridges, though they do little to gauge how big the place is, and more to flicker against the giant spiderwebs.

“Dream what is this place…?” George takes a step towards a candle, recoiling when he sees it’s crawling with spiders.

The cavern’s air is dry and cool, Dream shivers for a moment, as if a cold breeze has blown through him.

The sound of scurrying from the roof brings George and Dream’s attention, though they can’t see anything. 

“George…” Dream grips onto George’s arm.

Slowly, a large shadow descends from the roof, stopping a good ten or so feet above Dream and George. It’s impossible to make out features but the shadow seems to be as large as a person.

“Who  _ dares _ to enter the cave of Sappitus Nappitus the Spidernap,” bellows the creature.

George brings the torch up, illuminating the creature as best as he can. 

It’s a monster.

His torso and head are human-like, resembling a man with dark hair, though he has too many eyes on his face to be anything near human. The orange eyes seem to glow in the torchlight. He has the same hooked fangs as the spiders on the ground. He hangs upside down from a web, his bottom half the thorax and abdomen of a spider, with four spider legs. 

And he is so hot.

“Uh- We’re- We uh-” George stutters.

Dream places a hand on George’s chest, as if forgetting all about the hundreds of spiders crawling around on the ground, “We’re just passing through. We were out in the forest and it started raining so we ducked in here.”

Sapnap narrows his many eyes and a sort of smile passes his face. “That so…”

George nods, confirming their story.

“We were just looking for somewhere to wait out the storm.” As if on cue, thunder roars through the cave. “D-Do you think we could spend the night?” Dream looks up at Sapnap through his eyelashes, giving the best puppy dog eyes he can manage.

George cracks his head in Dream’s direction, offended but interested.

Sapnap descends his web, landing on the floor right side up. He stands some nine feet tall, towering over the both of them. They blink and suddenly he’s in their faces, inspecting them.

His expression is impossible to read, he seems to be looking through their very beings… Or just checking them out in the most obvious way.

“You may spend the night.” He leans back away from them, crossing his arms. “There’s a bedroom that way.” He doesn’t point but the spiders crawling around on the floor part, leading a path from the cavern through to a smaller room. 

The room has a few candles set around, marking the corners and walls of the room so they can properly gauge how big it is, the ceiling still out of view. More bones lay on the floor of this room, though in the center is a giant mess of webs.

George touches the web softly, it’s springy and entirely unlike a mattress but it seems actually comfortable in some way. Dream watches how George reacts to touching the webs and decides it’s safe to pile drive onto it.

George laughs, joining Dream. 

The web shakes, the two bouncing on it, almost like a trampoline. The web is almost as thick as rope and sticks just a bit to their skin. 

“So we’re actually sleeping here?” George asks, discarding the dying torch onto the stone floor.

Dream looks over at George, balancing on his side, “I mean, we can leave if you want to… but out there it’s so humid and wet still… at least back here it’s comfortable.”

“And you’re not worried about that…” George rolls his hands around in the air, trying to think of the best wording. Dream can make out George in the dim light, but nothing past him.

“Sapnap?”

“Yeah…”

“No… He seems…” Dream flicks his eyes from George’s lips down to his crotch, and then back to his face. “Nice.”

George laughs, “Really? The spider-man with animal bones all around his bug-infested home is ‘nice’?”

Dream laughs as well, “Okay maybe that’s not the exact phrasing I was going for.”

George lets out a deep breath and turns to look at Dream, both of them on their sides. The air is heavy and the warm yellow light flickers around the room, light dancing on George and Dream’s bodies.

Dream doesn’t say anything, he just brings a hand up to hold George’s cheek.

George’s eyes widen for a moment before he moves closer to Dream, placing his own hand on Dream’s neck.

They stare at each other for a moment. Silent. The only sound the scurrying of the spiders from the cavern just around the corner.

George slides over Dream, pushing his shoulders down and kissing him. He straddles either side of Dream’s hips, pushing Dream into the webs as their kiss deepens, getting faster and sloppier.

Dream’s hands travel down George’s body, landing on his ass while George’s hands grip onto Dream’s shoulder and hair.

The web bounces slightly with their movement, as if swaying with the rhythm. 

George breaks their mouths away for a moment, “I want to ride you.”

Dream’s face heats up, and he stutters for a moment before George grabs one of his hands from his ass and brings it up to his mouth. George smiles at Dream, kissing his fingers, and then he licks them, earning a giggle from Dream. 

George takes Dream’s fingers into his mouth, licking up and down them, coating them in his saliva. He takes Dream’s hand out of his mouth and slides his boxers down, leaning back into their kiss.

Dream pushes one finger into George’s ass, the friction uncomfortable but not unpleasant. George slides his tongue into Dream’s mouth, moving it across his teeth and meeting Dream’s own tongue. Dream moves his finger in and out, George grips his hands onto Dream’s hair, tugging at it. Dream adds a second finger and George moans, arching his back to stick his ass out.

Their sloppy kiss speeds up as Dream moves his finger around, stretching George. Their breathing is loud and coming out more like pants. Dream adds another finger and arches his back further, leaning his head back to moan.

Dream laughs and shushes him, "I don't want that monster to hear us."

"I- I- hnnng," George buries his face into Dream's neck, mumbling incoherently, "I do."

Dream smiles and pets his free hand through George's hair. He moves his fingers faster, the friction bringing tears to George's eyes. 

"George are you sure you want to ride me?"

"Mhmmmm…"

Dream laughs, "George we don't have any lube." George ignores that, groaning into Dream's neck. "I just want you to be sure." Dream stretches George even more and he bites Dream's shoulder.

"I'm certain."

Dream pushes his fingers deeper, and George arches back again, moaning loudly.

"Dream I'm- I'm- I'm ready," George trails his fingers down Dream's chest, teasing them under boxers.

"You're sure?" Dream stretches his fingers again and George digs his fingers into Dream's hips. 

"Mhm."

Dream pulls his fingers out of George and moves them to hold onto his head as George positions his head right above Dream's cock. His hot breaths on Dream's dick makes his whole body vibrate. George tugs Dream’s boxers off and licks up his dick from the base, making eye contact in the dim light.

Dream shivers when George flicks his tongue over the tip of his dick. Thunder rumbles through the cave as George takes Dream's dick into his mouth.

He bobs his head up and down, using his tongue as much as possible, slobbering all over Dream's now fully erected dick. Dream grips onto George's hair, tugging at it as he bobs his head.

Dream's breathing is heavy pants, his eyes screwed shut and toes curled. He can't fucking believe he waited this long to do anything with George.

George takes his mouth off Dream's dick, spitting on it for good measure, before sliding up so he's straddling Dream again. They make eye contact as George grinds his ass against Dream's wet dick and moans loudly, Dream only digging his fingers into George's ass. George positions his ass right above Dream's dick, and then starts to sink down onto it, slowly.

"Ah-ah," George squeezes his eyes shut, his hands scratching against Dream's ribs. 

"Go as slow as you need, you got this," Dream encourages.

His dick pushes into George very slowly, George making small noises as he sinks lower. The friction and warmth feels amazing for Dream, George has to sit a moment and get used to the feeling.

George breathes heavily, adjusting himself.

Dream rubs his thumb in a circle on George's ass, "Babe, you can stop if you need to. I'm fine with fingering you if it's easier."

George shakes his head, determined. "Babe…" he echos.

Dream laughs, "Sorry I just-"

"We can talk about what we are after we're done."

"I- Yeah sure, if that's what you want."

George sucks in a deep breath and moves himself up, testing out the feeling. Dream jerks his pelvis up, slamming his dick back into George.

"AH-! DREAM-"

"Sorry!! I didn't mean to!!"

George breathes heavily, a tear sliding down his face. Dream's heart is racing.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry George. Fuck I'm-"

George puts one of his hands over Dream's mouth, pushing his head down onto the webs.

"Just stop talking…" George keeps his hand over Dream's mouth, sliding himself up again, this time he's able to sink down at his own pace. 

Now used to feeling, George starts to ride Dream faster, mumbling incoherent swears. He moves his hand off Dream's mouth and back to his ribs.

Dream bites his quivering lip, rocking his hips with George's pace. His entire body feels numb almost.

George rises and Dream slams his hips up again, and George screams out in pleasure. Dream can feel stars at the edges of his vision.

And then the giant dark legs of Sapnap wrap around George's torso, pulling him off of Dream.

It feels as if Dream blinks and George is suspended in the air, wrapped up in the thick white web of Sapnap. And then Dream's being pulled up by his arms, suspended right next to George.

"W- What…?" Dream's covered in sweat, trying to focus on Sapnap in the dim light instead of his throbbing dick.

"Sapnap what are you doing?" George demands.

A sound of scurrying fills the room as hundreds of the small spiders crawl into the room, stopping at Sapnap's feet. 

"I let you two into my home…" He walks under them, stopping to stare up at them. "I agree to house you for the night…" He continues walking, out of view now. "And you two engage in… activities… in my own bed." His voice sounds to be coming from right behind them on the wall.

"Oh my god I didn't realize that was your bed," Dream says at the same time George says, "Well if you wanted to join you're welcome to."

Dream gapes his mouth at George, who looks over and smirks.

Sapnap climbs along the ceiling, descending from a web until he's face to face with the two of them, albeit upside down.

"I'm welcome to join?" his face is impossible to read between the many eyes and fanged mouth, but it almost seems like a smirk.

"Uh…" Dream licks his lips, staring Sapnap up and down, "be our guest?"

Suddenly the spiders from the floor move, climbing up to Dream and George.

Dream squirms, as they inch closer to him, George makes an uncertain noise. The spiders crawl down their arms, across their torsos and down to their legs. Impossibly itchy, George screams and Dream thrashes around.

They crawl across Dream and Georges faces, trailing along smaller webs and leaving no spot untouched. Even when they move from one spot it still itches and crawls. 

Sapnap descends upon George, wrapping his legs around George's chest and holding his warm human hands on George's thighs. He wraps his mouth around George's dick, his fangs poking at his pelvis as he bobs his head. 

It doesn't take long before George sees stars and starts screaming, "I'm gonna cum!!" Sapnap takes his mouth off George just as the cum shoots out into the room.

Sapnap moves over to Dream, performing the same to him, his fangs poking at Dream's already sensitive skin. He cums quicker than George, too overwhelmed with the spiders crawling around his bare skin to warn Sapnap. He comes in Sapnap's mouth, who swallows and then turns himself so he's no longer upside down.

He kisses Dream harsh, his mouth salty with Dream's cum.

He parts, crawling up Dream and back to the ceiling.

Thunder shakes the cave as Sapnap lets out a screech. More spiders crawl onto Dream and George, across their legs, in their hair, along their backs, into their mouths and ears and eyes and nose. 

Nothing is comfortable. Nothing is untouched. Their skin crawls and they scream and thrash around, trying anything to free themselves from the sticky webs.

Sapnap descends once again, spinning the two of them together, wrapping a web around the two of them, pushing them together back to back. 

No longer suspended by their arms, Dream finds George's fingers in his own, and grips onto his hand.

They cry together, too scared to say anything.

Sapnap stops spinning them, now that they're wrapped completely in webs. Sapnap sinks his fangs into the web, landing in George's neck.

The hot blood seeps down the two of them, Dream grips George's hand tighter, crying quietly. He tries to tell George he's going to be okay but between the spiders and sobbing he can't get anything out.

Sapnap sucks on George until Dream doesn't feel him squeeze back. And then he moves to stab his fangs into Dream's neck.

Once Dream is as lifeless as George, Sapnap cuts the two down, their corpses dropping onto his web below. He descends, opening the web up to eat their remains. He rips them limb from limb, feasting on their bodies as the tiny spiders catch his crumbs.

When he's done, covered in blood and happy as can be, he drops their bones to the floor.

Out in the forest, the storm clears. The world seemingly at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @georgewithno were vibing big time over there


End file.
